


High hopes

by flowerymoonlight



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, depressed!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight
Summary: Clint is having a bad day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	High hopes

According to Clint, coffee is a food group – and no one can take that away from him. Sure he feels dizzy sometimes but that is exactly the purpose of more coffee. And, so what? He’s kind of, maybe, having a bad day.

Everyone has bad days it’s not news. He’s not special for feeling like shit that day of the week. And yeah, he might’ve slept in and drunk a few more cups of coffee than necessary but hey! That means no breakfast, so, it’s cool with Clint.

And maybe Natasha is on a mission and she can’t stop him from doing shit like that so yeah, he’s a little grateful. He loves Nat but he just wants to have his bad day and his coffee and maybe a couple more naps.

When J starts to sound worried about Clint laying on the couch and not moving for almost an hour (which, yeah, is a little concerning) Clint really wants to take his aids out but he doesn’t want to disregard J like that, they’re friends.

So, Clint had the very reasonable and justified idea of going down to the shooting range, maybe exhaust himself and maybe take another nap before the day ends. It sounded like a good plan when he was trying to avoid JARVIS and responsibilities.

Now, not so much. He only managed to do two sets before feeling winded and could barely hold his arms up, let alone throw an arrow. Which is very rude of his body to make that decision before consulting him. But Clint Barton wasn’t just going to give up – he came to tire himself out and he will do just that (even if it takes ten more minutes).

“If you pass out I’m not going to catch you.”

Okay, listen, Clint Barton does not flinch – and he definitely did not flinch when he heard Bucky’s voice. Because Clint totally heard him walk into the shooting range and Clint totally wasn’t too focused on not passing out and keeping his breathing steady and Clint’s pulse is definitely not going up because he has a stupid crush on Bucky Barnes.

Clint turns around and finds Bucky leaning against the wall and smirking at him. No, Clint does not shiver, he’s not that pathetic. Although as Bucky’s words come to register in his mind he feels a medium-sized urge to test Bucky’s threat.

And not that Bucky’s arms don’t sound like a very good time but this is Clint’s bad day and he’s not supposed to have any of that. Not having the mental capacity for anything else he just shrugs at Bucky and goes back to trying to hit five targets at once – his last record is 4.5 and that’s only ‘cause Bucky was working out in the next room over and Tony likes windows everywhere.

It’s times like this that Clint really thinks about why he’s even in the Avengers. But then again this is his bad day –

“Hey,” damn, Bucky’s closer and Clint knows something’s really wrong if he couldn’t hear him move inside the room. Maybe he’s ready for that nap. “, you don’t look so good, when was the last time you ate something?” Oh, and Bucky is still here. Deflect, deflect, deflect, we can’t have this in front of Bucky. Clint’s mind provided.

“Wow, you really know how to compliment a guy Barnes,” aww, no luck with the bow again. Damn, you, human body.

“Wasn’t meant to be one, sweetheart.” Nope, Clint did not hear that and he, also, totally missed how soft Bucky’s voice got from the previous time he spoke. Clint is probably hallucinating the whole thing – or better yet he took that nap without noticing it. Because Clint can’t handle all that on his bad day. This day is supposed to be bad.

Aww, no, now Bucky’s touching his shoulder and it feels too good to be guided out of the shooting range. Stupid brain with your stupid chemicals trying to ruin his stupid bad day.

“Tell you what, you come and spend the day with me,” and Bucky’s smiling and there’s only so many things Clint can do when Bucky’s smiling at him like that.

“But –” that doesn’t mean he’s not going to try. He still knows how he’s supposed to be on his bad day.

“No buts. You’re coming with me. And I won’t hear another word about it.” Bucky’s still pushing Clint out of the gym and into the elevators and Clint has very little energy to fight him on a good day, what exactly made him think he could on a bad day? (Although that might be the stupid crush.) (Shut up, brain.)

When they reach Clint’s room Bucky very well looks like he wants to get inside with him and makes sure he actually changes clothes and doesn’t pass out. Thankfully JARVIS comes to his rescue – because Clint is not sure he could handle all of that – and reassures Bucky that he will make sure Clint is ready to in fifteen minutes.

Which gives Clint any time to freak out about what to wear while he goes out with Bucky – wait – no – Bucky definitely just wanted to not let Clint die and he definitely didn’t ask Clint out on a date. Well, he didn’t ask. Damn his stupid brain this is not the time for jokes and he’s running out of time to freak out over whether this is a date or not.

“If I may, Agent Barton?” J’s voice fills Clint’s ears and he suddenly remembers he needs oxygen before his lungs start burning. He does a signal towards one of the cameras for J to continue talking and goes back to analyzing every breath Bucky took when they were talking.

“I believe that Sergeant Barnes merely wished to help you today,” J doesn’t continue to say what today is but Clint’s been saying it in his head so many times that he has no problem filling the sentence – today that you have a bad day.

Okay, so, not a date – but an attempt to have some fun? Maybe? Clint is tired and all this thinking isn’t helping him. So, he just decides to fuck it and just enjoy the day he has with Bucky, because who knows when he will have that again.

Okay, Clint might admit quietly to himself that he really needed for Bucky to get his ass out of the tower and maybe put some food and liquids in him because Clint doesn’t want to think about the or else. And he might add to that that he really needed Bucky. And all that comes with him.

The brainwashing jokes that Clint can laugh at because New York was a while ago and Loki’s trying, the teasing and the too strong punches in Clint’s shoulder that will definitely bruise later but it will just be another reminder that Clint spent the day with Bucky. The gentle touches where no one can see and when the crowd gets too much.

And, yeah, Clint’s cheek hurt in the best way and he hasn’t thought about his bad day the whole time they’ve been to Coney Island and Bucky’s been telling him all the embarrassing stories Steve will never admit. And when silence falls around them it’s comfortable and not forced or awkward.

Clint’s eating his cotton candy and looking out into the ocean when Bucky clears his throat and Clint turns his head to look at him. And, aww no, Bucky has that serious look on his face and he will probably make Clint talk about his bad day and lecture him on not eating and Clint’s day’s been going so well and –

“There was this thing that Shuri was telling me, every time I had a bad day.” Bucky’s lips curve in a fond smile as he looks down at the penguin Clint won for him in one of the games. “I will not let you torture yourself too white boy!” Bucky tried to do Shuri’s voice and Clint let out a chuckle because she sounds absolutely lethal and adorable – the same amount. “And she would sit on me till I gave up and let her feed me something,” it’s Bucky’s turn to chuckle now and lift his eyes up to meet Clint’s. “I want you to know that even if I don’t sit on you, I will always be there on days like these.”

And that may have hit a little too close to Clint’s heart for him to chuckle without tears in his eyes. And he looks away because Bucky’s eyes shining like that while looking at him is a little too much and maybe a couple tears fall on his cheeks when he feels Bucky’s hand circle his and intertwines their fingers.

They don’t talk about it again after that, but Bucky is still holding his hand and maybe Clint has a permanent blush on his cheeks or maybe that’s just the sun – who knows? All too soon the sun starts to go down and Clint is filled with the disappointment of having to go back to the tower.

Clint is not pouting the whole ride home or inside the elevator. Besides Bucky is still holding his hand there’s nothing to pout about. Maybe his heart is going a bit fast but that’s different. Okay, Clint is definitely pouting when they reach his room and it’s too damn early for this dat–day to end!

Bucky’s chuckle gets his attention from the floor and he might have been too obvious there for a second but he doesn’t care! ‘Cause Bucky is still holding his hand! While he’s walking him to his door! It’s definitely a date. Clint’s brain provides and thank you, but no thanks! Because this is the most important part of a date gone well and aww no he’s nervous now.

But Bucky being Bucky always finds a way to silence his most deep thoughts and he leans forward to press his lips against Clint’s cheek and linger there for a moment and Clint is sure he’s stopped breathing there for a second – or a little more.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Bucky asks, pulling back and grinning towards Clint and Clint can feel his face heating up from everything but he doesn’t have enough brain cells to take care of that so he just nods. And Bucky winks at him while pulling his hand away from his – aww no, cold – and going back to the elevator to go to his room.

Clint definitely stays rooted in that place for a minimum of twenty minutes and all his brain can let him think is the kiss. Then J reminds him he’s just standing in the hallway with his mouth open and he hurries into his room to freak out with only J’s cameras around.

Clint thinks it will take him at least a few hours to fall asleep with all the giddy energy he has about the promise of tomorrow, but it only takes him a couple of minutes from the moment he falls on his bed to start dreaming about candy and soft lips on his.


End file.
